


Just a Bit of Fun

by artemisDisciple



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Edging, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisDisciple/pseuds/artemisDisciple
Summary: Ansem and Xigbar are having fun, and Xemnas gets to watch the whole thing





	Just a Bit of Fun

They had been at it for over an hour, and Xemnas, through his connection to the Castle, and Ansem as his heartless, was being forced to observe the entirety.

 

The Superior had closed his eyes, trying to block out the imagery, yet it only made the things he could perceive more vivid.

 

Ansem lay on Xigbar’s bed, completely bound, legs tied together, arms behind his back. His clothes had been removed some time ago, and Xigbar sat atop the seeker’s abdomen, lips at his ear, “Tell me how much ya want the present I gotcha,” the sharpshooter’s face was split into a wide lopsided grin.

 

Ansem was a mess. His body ached from the position he found himself in, his hair scattered on the pillow behind him. He had been brought close to the brink a couple of times by this point. And yet Xigbar continued to leave him gasping and straining against the restraints, reaching for the last bit of friction that would send him careening over the edge. As it stood for the moment, Xigbar was carefully positioned just out of reach of anything particularly pleasurable for Ansem. His vision was hazy, everything was shrouded in a red mist.

 

“I want it,” He breathed through clenched teeth.

 

A shiver ran through Xemnas at the words. He ached to be the one in Ansem’s place. His entire body taut and thrumming like a live wire.

 

Xigbar lazily traced a finger down his captive’s chest, lightly and slowly brushing across one of his nipples and grinning wider as the seeker flinched and arched upwards, letting out a breath. “How badly?” he mused, “Are you going to beg me for it?”

 

An hour ago, Ansem would have had words, a snide remark, or a cryptic comment, but this has gone on so long that he’s losing his ability to grasp language. The Heartless instincts were front and center, and Xigbar was wholeheartedly enjoying the display. 

 

“Please,” came the hiss. Less of a question and more of a begrudging statement, a willingness to submit to the game.

 

A game with a hidden third player.

 

“Come on, you can do better than that,” The sharpshooter continued to circle the nipple he had brushed against, just out of reach of the sensitive spot, but with enough pressure to make sure Ansem knew exactly what he was doing. He shifted slightly to catch the seeker’s ear in his teeth.

 

Xemnas let out a quiet sound, as though it had been him. His own face was flushed, and his mind was playing tricks on him. It wasn’t helping that Ansem’s own desire was flooding into him, making him far more sensitive than he had ever been previous.

 

“Ngh…” Ansem pulled against his restraints for the hundredth time that night. “Please...let me..” His breathing was beyond ragged.

 

“Sorry, didn’t quite catch that,” Xigbar said as he released the skin from his teeth, he flicked the tip of his finger lightly against the nipple he’d been teasing.

 

Xemnas arched his back as the shock rebounded through Ansem and into him. His hand went to his chest as he curled into himself on his bed. Desperately trying to satisfy the need to be touched.

 

Ansem likewise, was losing his patience. “Please,” He panted, “Let me have my present,”

 

Xigbar had leaned back, resting against Ansem’s raised knees.The sight before him was breathtaking. Flushed and heated, the Heartless glared at him through barely open eyes. The slightest extra touch was enough to bring him to maddening new ecstasy. And Xigbar was responsible for it all.

 

“I guess you have been behaving yourself,” he chuckled. “You’ve earned your prize,” He leans over to pull the gag he had picked up for the occasion out of a nearby drawer. Holding it up to the light for a moment, Xigbar leaned in for a quick, yet sloppy, kiss, tangling his free hand in his captive’s hair.

 

Xemnas bit his lip, dragging his hand that had been groping his chest down towards his groin.

 

Xigbar yanked Ansem’s head up by his hair to get the gag around behind him then clasped it before positioning the ball properly in Ansem’s mouth. The sharpshooter shifted backwards as he did it so his ass brushed against Ansem’s dick, drawing a strained moan from the seeker.

 

“Having fun yet?” Xigbar chuckled yet again. It had taken quite a lot of prep work, but finally the seeker of darkness was at his complete mercy.

 

He shifted positions so he was no longer on top of Ansem, instead he moved to be in between his captive’s legs. The twitching cock was begging to be touched. Xigbar leaned in and let his breath gust across the sensitive skin.

 

At that moment, Xemnas’ hand encircled his own throbbing cock, “Ah, fuck…” He groaned. His entire body was shaking from the sensitivity funneled into him from Ansem, as his mind played the fantasy of Xigbar servicing him instead.

 

Ansem had lurched at the cold air across his erection, but could do nothing else. He was already so far gone.

 

The sharpshooter grinned at the response. Finally, the fruits of his labor were ready for harvest. He licked his lips in excitement as he stood and  grabbed the lube he’d set out earlier and set about preparing himself.

 

He leaned into Ansem’s ear again as he worked, smooth even motions across his length, “You ready for the finale?” He growled.

 

Xemnas could hear the little sounds Xigbar was making as he lubed his own cock and it almost finished him. He was so close, but Ansem had lasted this long, and his pride refused to allow him to come first.

 

At last Xigbar was ready, he positioned himself between Ansem’s legs again, grasping the butt plug he had used to stretch the seeker out before they had truly begun their game. Ansem was trembling as Xigbar moved the toy, even slightly. Another sarcastic grin and he started to slide the lubed toy out, eliciting another moan from both Ansem and Xemnas.

 

Once he had removed the plug fully, Xigbar positioned himself at Ansem’s entrance. He paused for only a moment to savor the sight of his captive Heartless, before pushing in.

 

Despite being just as on edge as Ansem, Xigbar was careful in his entry. He’d rather not break his toy just yet, especially after all the work he had put in to set it up. He had to go slow, to enjoy the final ride.

 

Ansem thrashed again. This was what he had been suffering for, at last the sharpshooter had gotten to the main course, and still he insisted on taking things infuriatingly slow. Ansem bucked his hips, desperate to take in more.

 

Xigbar had punished him for something similar in an earlier round, and yet this time he was also so close to his own climax that he welcomed Ansem’s eagerness. He leaned down to wrap his lips around the nipple he had been playing with earlier as he thrust in all the way to the hilt.

 

Xemnas felt it when Xigbar landed a direct hit on Ansem’s prostate in the first attempt, and for a moment his vision went white, and his desperate thrusts into his own hand slowed as he lets out a noise between a yelp and a moan. “Xigbar…” his voice was strange even to him in the quiet room. “Fuck, do that again…”

 

Despite not being able to hear Xemnas, and Ansem not being able to do much besides thrust his hips, Xigbar continued to ram into that spot with each stroke. He reached his hand around Ansem’s bound legs to pinch the nipple he didn’t have his teeth around, and Ansem’s bucking became increasingly desperate. They were both balanced on the edge.

 

Xigbar took his free hand and used it to pump Ansem’s cock a couple of times before the climax hit. With a shudder that wracked all three of them in unison, Ansem released into Xigbar’s hand.

 

Xemnas felt Ansem’s orgasm echo through his form just as he hit his own, “F-fuck, Xig-“ words failed him as the double sensation hits of both his and his other half’s orgasms rebounded across their link. He curled up in his bed, trembling from the sudden sensation overload.

 

The sharpshooter was the last to finish, with the last couple of frantic thrusts he met his own climax, He leaned into Ansem’s shoulder, that he had covered in bruises and bitemarks, drawing in the scent of the Heartless as his body unloaded into his captive with one last moan of satisfaction.

 

Before he collapsed on top of Ansem he flicked a thought out and used space magic to release the restraints. Xigbar rolled off of the seeker to lay next to him in the bed, completely and utterly spent.

 

“Didn’t I tell you that dragging it out would be more fun?”

 

Ansem doesn’t answer, he’s already half unconscious. And, somewhere else in the Castle, Xemnas has also finally fallen asleep.

 


End file.
